The Dragon King
by Time Hollow
Summary: Gods rise and fall, just has those who have slain them do. As the end of this current era draws to a close, listen to the story of the Eighth King he who grasped the power of the mother of dragons.
1. Prologue: The Eight King

**Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book,** _ **Demon King**_ **, 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer –**.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

 **Excerpt from the Letter of Cardinal Antonio Tebes, Addressed to the Vatican, Early 20th Century**

For the purpose of going against Providence, playing with the demonic knowledge of mages, he received the title of **King** from them.

Concerning the name that you were hearing more or less.

Campione – Godslayer – is Epimetheus's illegitimate child. The devil.

Unfortunately, we mortals cannot fight against them.

The ones who can fight against them, are his fellow Campiones, Our Heavenly Father's angels, and the taboo pagan gods...

 **Excerpt from Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation Reports Concerning the Verification of the new Campione, Beginning of the 21st Century**

In the Mesopotamian mythology, Tiamat, was a goddess which stood among the oldest and one who had two identities.

Tiamat is a primordial goddess of the ocean, mating with Abzû (the god of fresh water) to produce younger gods. She is the symbol of the chaos of primordial creation, depicted as a woman, she represents the beauty of the feminine, depicted as the glistening one.

It is suggested that there are two parts to the Tiamat mythos, the first in which Tiamat is a creator goddess, through a "Sacred marriage" between salt and fresh water, peacefully creating the cosmos through successive generations. In the second "Chaoskampf" Tiamat is considered the monstrous embodiment of primordial chaos. Some sources identify her with images of a sea serpent or dragon.

There Is one thing that was the same in both legends. Tiamat was one who give both to both gods and monsters which in later time developed into giving her the title **Mother of Dragons**.

It was after Rei Nightray killed the primordial goddess, that he became a young Campione.

 **[Report on Rei Nightray], Compilation of the Greenwich assembly**

As mentioned in the document above, Rei Nightray had seized the powers of Tiamat and became [The Father of Dragons]; it was deduced that he can use this power with ease.

Since he can use this power at his own will, he is at the level of the other Campiones, and thus he also has the absolute authority of a Campione.

It cannot be denied that he is a Campione. Towards fragile humans such as mages like me, he is a devil standing above us.

Furthermore, Rei Nightray, different then before he became a king, he now possess some knowledge of magic with large ease..

This might prove the theory of the person who said thus; instead of claiming that the highest presence among the mages are the campione, it is more correct to say that in the end, mages are mere imitations of the campione.


	2. Chapter 1: Part one of the Dragon Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione of any other elements you will see _**Campione!**_ is a light novel series written by Takedzuki Jou and illustrated by Sikorsky. Formerly released under the Super Dash Bunko label, _Campione!_ is now published by Dash X Bunko, please support the official release.

Author notes:what to say about this chapter? For one it was fun to write even though I based it off the light novel it was still fun to write. Now then on to the chapter itself so just to make sure you understand-SPOLIRES ALERT this chapter gives us some clues on Rei's position in the world compared to other chapters at least from Godou and the harem's view which brings me to my first point I want to make clear which may upset some people, Godou isn't a main character. He will be a friend and fellow Campione to Rei but he won't be there for everything as he has his own trouble to deal with so most of the time he will be busy, that's not to say that they will never team up for anything as I know one incident I want Rei to be a part of and which one it is will Shock you and a cookie to whoever can guess it. Now on the second part most people who will read this chapter will notice that it is very similar to the first chapter to the light novel in many ways. That's because this chapter was based on it to a degree, which I know will put off some people, and right now I just want to say that this will be the only time I base my chapter off the light novel as much as I did. Any questions on how some of the people act will be answered in the next chapter if you have questions as I tried to write them as I think they would act as these character don't have much to go on in the novel. Well that's about it hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way this chapter is unbaeted and I am looking for a beta so if anyone's interested please let me know ok.

Chapter 1: The Seventh's Reaction and The French Holiday part 1

Silence reigned across the rooftop of Jounan Academy of Japan due to the news told by two foreign girls.

"There is a new king." Erica Blandelli and Liliana Kranjcar had declared to their mutual liege Godou Kusanagi.

"Are…Are you two sure?" asked Godou

"The report just came in today, a heretic goddess descended in Greece and was slain by the new king." Erica replied.

"Bu-but I haven't heard anything about a new King being born," protested Yuri Mariya a Hime-Miko in service to the seventh king. "Surely we would have heard from the Committee if something so important took place wouldn't we?"

"Well there are several factor that would do that," commented Erica as she sat down besides Godou. "Outside Japan, the lines of communication the committee use are few in number. Also just recently we just got though with the incident with the Great Sage. Mind you, I think the problem is that information concerning the new king is being concealed."

Ena Seishuuin, a Hime-Miko like Yuri, brow furrowed slightly in interest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We mean to say, is outside a select few, we are the only ones that know about the Eighth King. Most of the world outside the country the new king lives in and a select few, is still trying to piece together what happened." Lilliana replayed.

"What country does he reside in?" Yuri asked in interest.

"America." Erica said simply.

That stop all thoughts for the moment because everyone on the roof were aware of a certain person who they have all recently met who also resides in that country.

Before Godou could voice what the three of them were thinking Lilliana cut in.

"We don't know how John Pluto Smith has reacted to a new king being born in his land, but there have been no signs of conflict so far between the two of them, as that would reveal to the world of the new kings presence so they may have come to some sort of agreement." Lilliana answered Godou's unasked question.

"How you two know then?" Godou asked the two knights.

"We know because the one who help covered up the incident in Greece was my Uncle." Erica told the group.

"Why would the Commander-in-Chief of the Copper-Black Cross help cover such a huge event?" Yuri asked in confusion.

"Because he was asked by an old acquaintance of his." Eric replied with a small smile as she talked about her uncle.

"Do you know who that friend of your uncle is?" Godou asked her.

At that question both Erica and Lilliana looked at each other as they thought back on to the one they had both encountered in the past each with a small smile as they thought back to their younger years before they became knights.

"I guess you could say she is someone we owe a lot to." Erica said as she took a bit out of her lunch.

As the girls keep talking Godou with a rare serious face continue to process the news he just heard. "A new Campione huh," he said trying to imagine the Eighth Campione. "I wonder what type of person he is."

0000 Rei POV 00000

It always amazed him on how the night sky changed when he went from country to country.

The current sky Rei Nightray was looking at though the windows of the airplane he was on wasn't dark save from passing plane's but was filled with dozens of stars.

\- Aéroport Rouen

This was the international Airport of the capital of the region of Upper Normandy and the historic capital city of Normandy.

Even though the city was a world famous tour spot he didn't come here to sight see.

"Even, though she called me here out of the blue…"

Rei murmured while looking around the airport seeing the many people coming and going through the airport terminal.

Being on a flight for seven hours with nothing to do but read, he had finally arrived in the famous French city. Because of the time zone difference, his body was slightly tried.

"I know I promised her I do anything to repay her, she can really cause me a headache."

While muttering to himself, he tried to find a familiar face in the crowd.

The target of his search was impossible to miss.

Her dark skin and long dark hair she usually kept in a ponytail. Her awe-inspiring and heroic beauty was impossible to forget in Rei's memory. And on top of that everyone would be looking at her, much to her annoyance-

If she was close by he would immediately spot her.

But no matter where he looked his teacher didn't appear.

Rei saw tourist groups to returning countrymen, he saw dozens of people, but he still couldn't find his teacher.

… _Could this be one of her test?_

His teacher while he would swear was the greatest teacher on the planet (and no he was not saying that so she wouldn't kick his ass), didn't hide the fact that he thought that some of her ideas were strange to the insane.

After being under her as a student for five months, Rei know this instinctively.

As he continued to look around for her he thought back to the phone call that started all this.

XFlashbackX

"Brat, book a flight to Rouen as soon as possible. Got it, so pack your bag and take the fastest flight. I'll see you at the airport."

That was the first thing he heard when he picked up the phone.

It was early October, on a weekend night, He received the phone call on Saturday at 9pm.

"Hold on what's going on? Why do I have to book a flight to France? I can't just drop everything I'm doing and grab a flight."

Why does this women always ask for things like this out of the blue?

Rei replied in confusion as he came home from dinner.

"Because I told you so" should all I need to say right? Your teacher told you to do something so you had better do, isn't that how it's supposed to go?"

"Shouldn't the teacher take her student's concerns before she tells him to do something?"

He complained with no real heat in it.

After all even if he didn't want to, he both owed and respected the women on the other side of the phone to much to deny her.

"Please, that's only for teachers who go soft on their student's, real teachers push and challenge there students. so about the flight tomorrow-"

As expected of the women he called teacher, she already knew he was going to come already, she knew him to well in that regard.

"Ok, OK you win already, I'll come. But would you please tell your unworthy student why I need to go to France?"

He heard a laugh from the phone.

 _Really she takes pleasure from this I just know it._

Rei thought to himself with a pained smile, after all his teacher was someone who could be called a Spartan teacher.

Not that he would ever tell her that, as even if he was hundred miles away, across continents his teacher would still somehow get him back and it will be painful.

"Fine, listen well brat as I'm only going to say this once. I need your help. If you don't come I'll have to rely on the idiotic King for this matter and it will be far too troublesome if I do. I swear on my honor as a knight that what I have told you is not a lie."

She got serious near the end.

Furthermore, she swore on her "Honor as a Knight". For someone like his teacher who valued her honor has much as her, meant that she wasn't lying.

Since she said that, he knew whatever was going on was serious.

"….I understand if it's like that I'll do as you say so please be there to pick me up."

"It warms you teacher's heart to hear you say that, truly you are my favorite student compared to that idiotic headache so make you pack for the trip and make sure you bring "That" with you got it?"

And just like that his sudden trip to France came to be.

Rei after packing his bags drove to the airport to find a first class ticket was waiting for him.

 _Just what have I gotten myself involved in this time?_

Rei thought to himself as he boarded the plane.

After all nothing was easy with his teacher and if she wants him to bring "That" with him…he was going to regret this trip he just knew it.

XFlashback EndX

"Please, pardon me."

Rei, who was still looking for the one who called him to Rouen, was interrupted by a voice calling out to him in English.

The words were said precise and smooth.

"You are Lord Nightray, yes."

The one who said that was a man while not being very tall, had a strong build. He also has a beard on his face and a sharp look in his eyes which gave him a serious expression. If he wore a bandana, he'd look like a pirate Rei couldn't help but think to himself.

"It is an honor to meet you, my name is Genaro Gantz and on orders from my superior to pick up that clueless brat."

"Please to meet you….by the way those words just now, were they from my teacher, yes?"

"That's right, she told me to say exactly that when I met you."

Genaro said this with a smile on his face.

He looked like someone who know what he was doing.

Add on to the fact he doesn't seen bothered by Rei at all though that might mean he isn't aware of his true identity.

"Are you one of teacher's comrades; you don't seem like a normal person."

"Oh you can tell? I am a member of the Copper-Black Cross, though I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your teacher for long, I'm just following orders from my boss."

Copper-Black Cross, his teacher told him about them they are one of the numerous magical societies that are descended from the legendary Knights Templar that covered much of Europe in the medieval times. Just like their ancestors, they also act as a financial institution, managing several businesses as a corporation, and use that as their cover in the non-magical world. The Copper-Black Cross is stated to be one of the strongest descendants of the Knights Templar. Its founder was the illegitimate son of a Campione.

"By the way Mr. Gantz, I thought teacher was the one who would be picking me up?"

"Please just call me Genaro, as for your teacher she is currently in an important meeting. She told me to tell you she'll meet up with you when she's finished." Genaro replied.

"By the way she told me to tell you this, "Brat don't even think about getting in any trouble before I talk to you, if you do I'll make you do a hundred drill's and set up a match with the idiot right after got that!" her exact words." Genaro said while trying to keep a smirk off his face.

At that Rei couldn't keep the grimace of his face nor stop the blood from rushing from his face giving a pale look.

 _That women's a Devil I just know it!_

"Hey Genaro do you know what teacher wanted from me? She didn't give me exact details, so I'm a bit clueless about the situation."

"Sorry, but I'm not very clear about what's going on either. My boss just told me to pick you up from the airport."

"So it's like this huh? By the way your boss or teacher didn't tell you anything about me did they?"

"No they didn't, all they said was a very important quest was coming and I needed to pick him up and don't ask too many questions."

At that Rei relaxed a bit.

It's not that he was worried about Genaro finding out who he was, it's just that he was worried about other people hearing about him from him.

"Now then, shall we go then, it's you first time in Rouen isn't?"

"Yeah it is, but do we have time to sight see?"

"Its fine I've been ordered to show you the sights before they call us, so until then let me be your guide. The car is just outside waiting."

With that the two headed outside to start the tour though the city.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_

Rei thought to himself.

In the future he would curse himself for tempting murphy like that.

XChange POVX

At The Church of Saint Joan of Arc, a meeting was taking place in one of the private rooms.

Even though it was daytime, the windows were tightly closed, blocking the view from the outside.

A table could be seen inside the room with three people sitting down, one of these people were Paolo Blandelli, Erica's uncle and the leader of the Copper-Black Cross.

The next person was the [The Purple Knight] a commander of the knight corps [Capital of Lilies], who looked to be in his early thirties.

That man's position was the same as Paolo.

Just like Paolo, he had won the rank of [Great Knight].

There had been thousands of mages since the ancient times.

Even though a lot of them were fakes, there were also great mages. The [Knights] who study both arts of swordsmanship and magic skills were among them. Paolo's ancestors in the medieval age were the Knights Templar who worshiped Baphomet. In addition to being magic-users, they were also men-at-arms.

And the title of [Great Knight] could only be given to the most well-known figures amongst those warriors.

That tall man's height was about 190cm, the bottom part of his face was covered by a beard, and although his face wasn't that bad, it gave off a somewhat gloomy feeling.

The last person siting it the table was the one Rei called teacher, a very attractive woman with dark skin and long dark hair which as always was kept in a ponytail.

Sat the one called teacher by the eighth Campione Saint Raffaello.

And the object they were all concerned about laid in front of them, it is a cursed flag just by the sight you could tell something was wrong with it a sense of something about it setting you on edge, this was what part them together and why Rei was called to this city, the flag belonged to the women who "descended upon France as the dragon witch."

 _Chapter end_

Anyone care to guess what's going on? If so leave a review and we will see if you're right in the next chapter till then good day.


End file.
